Such transfers have a carrier paper, a layer of adhesive on the carrier paper, a design layer for producing an effect on the textile, and a hot glue layer disposed on top of the design layer. Such transfers are disclosed, for instance, in German Offenlegungsschriften Nos. 28 55 711, 28 35 834, 30 15 510 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,929.
The disadvantage with the prior art constructions is that only one effect can be transferred by the transfers. For example, flock can be transferred or a metal coating can be transferred. Therefore, of the originally produced carrier systems, it is possible just to transfer one effect, namely, the effect applied to the carrier system, with any fidelity to the pattern.